Letters To The Editor
by JrockPrincessAshe
Summary: Who could it be? Sakura works on her collage news paper advice Column, but someone wants her attention. Who is this guy that keeps writing her random love notes?
1. BEGINNING

**A New story…I Know… "Ash, why are you writing ANOTHER story!!!! Work on the other ones first!"**

**I Know and I'm TRULY sorry…But when I have a story in my head I must write it. Its just the way I am. So here I am at 8:30 on a school night…probably going to stay up until midnight writing this Just for you guys…my readers! (never mind the fact that I'm failing social studies) -Haha**

**My sister got me into this new show called Degrassi. It made me think…and here I am writing this story! I just put my own twist into it. This is how I see myself in the future…sooo… Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sakura! Get up. Our Class starts in an hour!" I moaned, threw the covers off of me and sat up.

"Temari!…Fine I'm up" Temari is my collage roommate. We've been best friends for six years now. We got accepted to the same collage last fall. Even though we are going for completely different reasons. She wants to be a teacher, I don't know why because she hates kids. As for me, I want to be a writer/journalist. Well maybe it isn't that far off, but still. The only class we take together is English, since it is a requirement for both of our future goals.

"Good! You don't want to start our sophomore year of collage on a late schedule now do you?"

"YES…" I shot back to the muffled voice behind the door.

"Come on…I made coffee!"

"I'M UP" I said rushing out of bed. I was always a sucker for the coffee.

"Oh, and please wear something more…well, not you!"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" I asked bluntly, already knowing the answer. This is a common fight between us. We are total opposites, but somehow the best of friends.

"Well…you look like some…I don't know, badass loner chick…don't you want a boyfriend this year?"

"First of all…I am a badass loner chick, you're the only friend I've got…second, I'm not into those hormonal frat guys like you are!"

"Well you could have more friends if you dressed a little less…Goth"

"I don't need more friends…I'm happy with just you! Besides, lots of friends just means more casualties in the end…"

"Here we go again…stop referring to your life as a war! Its Collage, not some battlefield!"

"Close enough!" as this conversation was going on, I was getting dressed. Soon enough we were walking across campus to our English class. We had over an hour t waste before class. Obviously, it was two hours until class instead of one. She tricked me again.

"I can't believe you still wore something like that on the first day"

"What…" I stated, looking down at my outfit. I wore a red long sleeve, skin tight undershirt. Over that I wore a black long sleeve shirt with slits on the sleeves and the front. It was accompanied with a black skirt that went a little above my knees, with black and red striped leggings. My shoes were my usual All-star converse. Those shoes were amazing. I would never leave home without them!

"Your brother never complained of the way I dress!" I stated.

"That's because he dresses the same way!"

"You know for twins…even though fraternal, you two look nothing alike!"**(A/N: YES THEY ARE TWINS IN MY STORY. KANKURO IS A YEAR OLDER)**

"Yeah, well…I try!" she stated sarcastically.

"Speaking of Gaara, Isn't he transferring to this school this year?"

"Yeah, him and one of his friends got expelled from their other school…something about a prank that went too far, but whatever!"

"Same old Gaara. I haven't seen him in over a year, how is he?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" I spun around at the sudden voice.

"Gaara!" He dropped his bag and held out his hands in a way that said 'come here and give me a hug'. I complied and ran to him. As soon as he let me go I noticed someone standing beside him. It must have been the friend that Temari was talking about. He dressed the same as gaara and I. In tamari's words like "Badass loner kids".

He looked amused at the fact that gaara was hugging a girl that was not related to him, even though we were close enough to being brother and sister. At least, that's how it felt to both of us.

"I see you still wear the chocker I bought you!"

"Never take it off!" I stated happily.

"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way" he stated.

"Don't be rude, Gaara…introduce your friend" Temari stated, now hugging gaara.

"This is sasori. Sasori this is my annoying sister Temari…" she glared and hit him, he continued, unfazed.

"And this is sakura…you might as well call her another sister of mine" he nodded and I nodded back in acknowledgement. He is the silent type I take it. I don't blame him. I hate meeting new people.

"So where are you two staying?" I asked. He got a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, we sort of have no where to go and…"

"Oh, no. no, no, no, no, NO!" Temari stated.

"You can stay with us! We have three extra rooms that we use when our…well Temari's friends come over anyway!" I stated. Gaara brightened up.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute! IN PRIVATE!" she pulled me a couple of feet away.

"What are you, crazy! They cant stay with us!"

"Why Not?"

"Well…well"

"AH, Ha…you have no reason do you"

"But sakura they-"

"Having more people around might be good for me. Weren't you just saying this morning that I need to make more friends?"

"That was before I knew my psychotic brother and his friend were going to ask to stay with us!"

"I HEARD THAT" Gaara shouted. I waved to him. He went back to talking with sasori. I turned back to Temari.

"Please, Its been over a year since I have seen him and we have some catching up to do…"

"…Fine! Tell you what, they can stay…but once they get enough money…that's it! Got it"

"Yes, thank you so much Temari!" I said, trying to hide my happiness. It didn't work all that well as I hugged her. We went back towards the two red heads.

"You can stay, but once you get the money…your out!" Temari stated with a sigh. We started walking and gaara put his arm around my shoulder.

"You were always my favorite! Even if your not my real sister!"

"Yeah, well you owe me for convincing her to let you stay"

"Done!"

This time if day was my favorite. The last class of the day. I was on the school's news paper committee. Even though it sounds corny, it looks good on an application for someone who is trying to become a journalist. It is actually not that bad either. I walked into the normal room and saw a familiar face. I walked up to him.

"sasori, right…mind if I sit here?" he shook his head and I sat down. For some reason, I expected the silence between us to be…awkward, but it was quite comforting. The "leader" as you would say, of the paper was discussing the topics and going over questions at this point. I really never listened to this part. So I decided to strike up a conversation, finding it hard to find a topic that we both had in common. I just said the first thing that same to mind. Looking forward, pretending to pay attention I asked a question only loud enough for him to hear.

"So how did you meet gaara?" he turned his head to look at me. Probably shocked

"School" he said in the same tone that I used. Dugh, I could have guessed that. I must sound so stupid right now. I wasn't ready for what happened next.

"How did you?" now it was my turn to look at him. He was still looking at me. By this time the person up front was done talking.

"I-it's a long story…in a short summery, his family took me in four years ago, after my parents died" the comfortable silence grew once more. But he broke it.

"What part of the paper are you going to choose to work on this year?"

"I always work in the dear Jade section otherwise known as the advice column"

"The what?"

"it's a part of the newspaper where people write in secret and in confidence to "Jade" about problems they have, and jade gives them advice. But you can't tell any one that its me. Its supposed to be a secret. Not even Temari knows what I do. She just thinks I'm on the newspaper"

"Oh"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, probably be the editor or something"

"Oh, Okay" then it went back to that same silence as before.

Ten minutes before class ended someone called my name from behind me. This made me and sasori both look up to see who it was. My face just got annoyed at the sight of the person.

"sasuke…" I said, bored already. Sasuke always had a thing for me, but he was too cocky and arrogant for me. That and he was one of those annoying frat boys. He flashed me a charming and flirtatious smile.

"Still on the news paper, I see"

"Still a bastard, I see" I mocked him.

"Come on, you know you want me!" I smiled seductively at him.

"When hell freezes over" I stated harshly.

"ouch…why must you break my heart" he faked a hurt expression.

"well maybe you should keep your heart in your pants, because that's all you want" he got pretty agitated after that and just left. I turned back around.

"who was that?"

"ugh, sasuke…" I said with disgust.

"he seems like…the type of person me and gaara used to play pranks on"

"eh, he's a rich brat. All you have to do is hurt his pride and he will leave" then the bell rang.

"I guess I'm showing you the way to the house. Its right outside campus." All he did was nod.

The walk from campus to the house only takes about seven minutes. We showed up and the only one there was Gaara.

"There are some empty rooms up stairs, you can pick which one you want" I told sasori. He gave one of those polite nods and walked up the stairs. I turned to Gaara.

"Do you even go to classes?" I asked. I hopped on to the kitchen counter.

"You will be surprised to know that I do…I just skipped my last class is all"

"Why?"

"Gym"

"Oh, I don't blame you for that one"

"I have better things to do than to jump hurdles"

"Haha, you really haven't changed at all have you?"

"Nahh, what about you? What have you been up to?" he sounded cautious and I knew that this talk was bound to happen. I tried to avoid the question.

"Well…I don't know…I'm doing pretty bad in social studies which is a total shocker to me because I used to love-"

"Sakura…not what I meant…I mean are you, have you…" I shook my head. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"…no, not since-" I stopped when I heard footsteps coming. We both turned to the door and watched sasori walk in. he stopped dead in his tracks and look at us.

"Did I…interrupt something important?"

"No its fine…I better go do my homework. Its only the first day and I have a boat load of it!" I said hopping off of the counter and grabbing my 'My Chemical Romance' book bag. **(BEST BAND IN THE WORLD)**

I walked passed gaara and he grabbed my upper arm lightly.

"If you need to talk…" He trailed off.

"I told you. I'm fine." he let go, still not convinced. I knew that. But this was not something I was so openly free to discuss at a moments notice. I made my way to my room, earning a questioning look from sasori as I passed him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. TRUTH

**Here is chapter two!!! I am loving this story so far…and usually I hate my own stories, but I have some big plans for this one. Ohh, I'm excited!**

The next week pretty much went by schedule. It always started with me and temari arguing over something…mostly my clothing choices. But then out of no where gaara or sasori would pop up and defend my style! The day always ended with me and sasori walking home. Over the days, he opened up to me more and more. Its now at the point where we will talk freely.

Today was different though. He had to stay after for something he did in one of his classes. I didn't ask, because frankly I know gaara, and if these two hung out then…I didn't want to know. Lets just say that.

"Are you sure you wanna walk home alone…I can skip-"

"No. its fine, really! I think you are using me as an excuse to get out of trouble" I said with a grin. He smirked.

"Me…use you, Never! You walk home alone then…I don't need your company!" he faked sadness and pouted.

"You'll live!" I said as I started waling the opposite way. Men could be so over protective sometimes! Especially gaara. I think he asked sasori to keep an eye on me while he wasn't around. Typical gaara. The walk home went by faster than normal. I think its because I walk faster when I'm not talking to anyone. As always, gaara was the only one home. Temari did some after school pep club thing.

"Where is sasori?"

"Nice to see you too, jeez…he had to stay after for a detention or something like that."

"So you walked home alone?"

"yes. Is that a problem? I'm only 20 years old!"

"Technically your 19. Your birthday is not for another two weeks"

"close enough…"

"But still not the same thing…I just get worried is all"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?"

"You are having sasori watch me when you aren't around!"

"…well" a lump formed in my throat. That hurt.

"Why don't you trust me?" it was hard to say.

"Sakura I do trust you, its just that…"

"That what?!"

"Sakura, you had a problem before and-"

"Yes, I HAD a problem. That doesn't mean I have one now! Are you thinking that out of no where I am going to start slitting my wrists again?!" he flinched at my choice of words.

"Sakura…"

"It has been two years…how long will it take for you to trust me again…"

"I do trust you…its your state of mind I don't trust"

"Isn't that the same thing!"

"No!" he was starting to get mad at me. I could tell. It didn't matter though. What he was telling me stung worse than I first found out that my parents died.

"Your imposable!" I turned and started walking away.

"Sakura…wait"

"No!" I shouted, running up the stairs and to my room. I slammed the door then locked it.

About fifteen minutes later either sasori or temari arrived home. I heard the door. I just sat there on the floor, hugging my knees. Dark thoughts swarmed my head. It all stopped when I heard a knock on my door. I didn't answer.

"Sakura?" it was sasori. I still didn't answer. H heard him walk away and then heard him talking to gaara a little ways down the hall.

"what's wrong with sakura?"

"I don't know…she wont come out. I talked to her when she got home and it turned into an argument. I'm worried that she will do the same thing that she did last time…" he was referring to when I had locked myself in my room for six days. He later found out why. My dad had killed my mom, then committed suicide, leaving me alone. My dad was never a good person, but it hurt her that he took the only thing she had dear…her mother, and he knew it.

"Just give her time. Tomorrow is Saturday…if she's not out in the morning, we'll do something" it got silent after that.

****

I got up in the middle of the night to my patio door opening. I wasn't really asleep, just lying there. I turned on the light and saw sasori standing in the patio doorway. He looked concerned.

"Why did you sneak into my room?"

"You wouldn't answer the door…" he came over and sat on my bed. I looked away from him. He laid back, and looked up at the ceiling. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"…you know he means well, right"

"Yes, but it hurts me to know that he doesn't trust me!"

"Well, does he have a reason not to?"

"I-" I cut myself off. Did he have a reason? I lowered my head, so my hair and a shadow covered my face. An unexpected tear slid down my cheek and to the tip of my nose. Oh, man. This hurt like hell.

He looked over at me at the same time the tear fell off the tip of my nose.

"I, I didn't mean to make you cry…" he said wearily. He sat up before I knew what was happening. He grabbed my chin and lifted my head. With his other hand he wiped away any trace of the tear on my face.

"I trust you…" I didn't expect that to help as much as it did, but then it was gone again. I pulled away, looking at the floor.

"You shouldn't"

"why…Give me a logical reason and I will decide that for myself!"

"I'm not……stable minded…"

"What do you mean?" I hesitated.

"The only way I know how to fix my problems is…self destruction" I was crying again. I yanked up my sleeves.

"See!" there were scars in every direction. Even though they were lighter now, you could still see them. He took my arms and flipped them over so my palms faced the ground. The bare scar-less tops to my arms showed now.

"Its time to start fresh, I can tell it was long ago when you did that. Start over! Make a new life for yourself"

"It's not as easy as it looks…there will always be this dark edge in the back of my mind that will try to take control…and when that happens…I don't know what I am supposed to do"

"You don't have to do it alone!" in all the time we have been talking, I just noticed that he had a slight grip on my arms still. I think he noticed at the same time, because then he let go. The teas hadn't stopped and he hugged me against his chest.

"I'm…sorry" I chocked out between sobs.

"…For what?" I pulled away and started wiping at my face. I smiled the best I could at the moment.

"I'm getting your shirt wet" He smiled back at me. Then pulled me into another hug.

"We just had an intense serious moment and then you are only worried about my shirt being wet!" I pulled back a little, still half way in the embrace. Once I had though, I wish I hadn't. both our smiles retreated and I could tell that we were thinking the same thing. We were so close. His hand on my arm came up and once again wiped away my tear stains. His thumb moved much more slowly than the first time though. He kept glancing down at my lips. I couldn't help the fact that I was doing the same thing. His brown eyes met my jade ones and we both lost it.

He crashed his lips on to mine. I complied wit the same amount of force. Everything that we were feeling at that moment was in that kiss. He pushed me down on the bed and I did not have any intention on stopping him. He seemed hesitant though, as if waiting for me to tell him it was okay. He took my not doing anything to stop him as a sign to continue. I knew that if I wanted he would stop immediately. The problem was that I didn't want to. He made me feel like I belonged. The question is how far was I willing to take this.

I pried at his shirt with need. He found a way to take it off without stopping the kiss for long. I threw it and it knocked into the lamp, blowing the bulb. It was now dark but we didn't care. Soon after I had my shirt off. But something told me that that was as far as he was going.

He laid his whole weight on me and I moaned in surprise. He faltered and almost lost it. It was already taking him everything he had to not go any further than we already were. It didn't help that I was willing to go all the way.

"Maybe…maybe we should stop" he said, I think it even surprised him. I didn't say anything. I was still trying to catch my breath. He rolled off of me and was about to get up. I grabbed his arm.

"No…please, don't leave" he silently nodded and laid down next to me. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. Some time after that I fell asleep.

****

**I THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAT THE FIRST BUT OH WELL.**


	3. PARTY

**NO TIME FOR TALK…I WANNA GET RIGHT INTO THE STORY. **

****

"Hey sakura…any good advice for me?"

"How about…Get lost sasuke!"

"you know you want me"

"I don't think she does…" sasuke turned around and saw sasori standing there. Sasuke mumbled something and than walked away. Me and sasori haven't talked that much since the night in my room. Were still friends and all but, I think we're both…what's the word I'm looking for…scared is a little to strong of a word but I guess you can call it that. We're both scared to express that type of relationship at this point of our lives.

We agreed the next morning that it was an over exertion of emotion that made us act careless as we did. That it would never happen again. Then why do I feel like this every time we talk or are alone. Which is every Monday through Friday when we walk home together. Our collage has a three day weekend, but if you are on the paper or any after school activities such as sports, drama club, pep club, and other boring things along those lines…you go in on Friday. Here it is on a Friday and sasori came over to me to see if I was ready to walk home yet.

"You ready?" told you. This is always about the time he comes over and he always says the same thing.

"No…you go home without me. I have to get this column finished before tomorrow. Normally I would do it at home on my laptop but it broke this morning"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" and that was it. No argument like he would usually do. He just left and now I was alone in the little office with only a desk light on and the light from my computer screen. About twenty minutes later I was taking notes about how to organize things when I got an email. I opened it.

_Hung in your room, swaying, hoping only that you'll see. _

_All by myself, I'm alone in such poor company. _

_The deeper I think, the deeper I seem to sink, _

_I can't stop the insects that are feeding, _

_pull the needles from beneath my skin. _

_I broke myself, shattered, tied a bow around every piece. _

_You'll lovely the eyes._

_-letters to the editor…for you sakura._

"…Who…" I stared at the words over and over again. They sound familiar, like a song. Then it hit me. The last kiss. That's the name of this song. Its by one of my favorite bands, AFI. I never was fond of the song, but I did like the lyrics. Did I have a mystery man. If so, he already caught my attention.

"For you…sakura" I whispered out loud. I printed the letter out and finished my column. It was getting dark by the time I finished. When I stepped out of the school, I saw gaara fumbling in his book bag near a bench. I ran over to him, still holding the letter in my hand.

"Gaara, what are you still doing here?"

"The stupid gym teacher told me that if I wanted to skip gym all the time then he would sign me up for soccer!"

"How well did that conversation turn out?"

"your looking at number thirteen jersey on our boys soccer team…" he said aggravated. I tried not to laugh. But ended up giggling still.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I got this letter today…I think I have a secret admirer" I handed him the letter. We started walking home as he quickly read it.

"Can you say stalker!" I rolled my eyes.

"I think its sweet"

"You can totally tell that these are song lyrics"

"The last kiss. Its from one of my favorite bands"

"That is stalker-ish"

"No its Cute…I like having a secret admirer!"

"Okay…whatever. Anyway, getting off the concept of your freaky ways to find love…what am I going to do about this whole soccer thing?"

"Huh, try PLAYING! You used to love soccer"

"You know, for an advice columnist…you don't give very good advice"

"How did you know about that!" no one besides sasori knew about that.

"Did sasori tell you?"

"Relax…your laptop was open the other day. I saw what you were working on…"

"I knew it…he told you!"

"NO…well yeah, but he didn't mean it"

"your a bad liar…and he's bad at secrets!"

"what's the big deal? Why can't I know"

"For once I wanted to do my own thing…with out you!" I said playfully. By that time we were home. I ran up on the porch and turned to face him. He was at the bottom of the stairs with both his hands over his heart.

"Ouch, you just broke my heart sakura!" he walked up the front steps.

"And yet, you live on!" I gave him a sweet smile.

"You really are heartless" he joked

"And that's why were friends" he gave me a grin. I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh no…don't even think about it…stay where you are!" he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed.

"Put me down!" we were both laughing now. I shrieked again when he started to twirl me around. At this time sasori and temari were both on the porch as well. Probably because they heard me scream.

"Can you stop now?"

"Remember when I used to do this to you all the time!" he ignored my pleading.

"Yeah and I still hate it as much as I used to…"

"But you still laugh…why is that?"

"Because it tickles…"

"sure…Mrs. I have a stalker!" he put me down and I ended up falling on my butt. I looked up at him, still smiling.

"I do not have a stalker he's a secret admirer and I think its sweet!"

"whatever!"

"how do you know you got a admirer?" asked temari.

"He wrote her a love letter" he said in a school girl voice.

"Shut up!" I said as I handed temari the neatly folded paper in my pocket. She read it and squealed.

"OOOHH, it's a little dark for me but it fits you!" she handed it to sasori and walked inside. I stood up with gaara's help and he walked back inside to.

"You don't actually believe this crap?" he raised his eyebrow. I took the paper back.

"What's it to you, secret teller!" I walked past him and up the stairs, he followed.

"What do you mean?" about halfway up the stairs I turned around to face him. He was right behind me.

"You told gaara about me being the advice columnist!"

"Oh, that…"

"Yes that!" I turned back around and started walking again. He grabbed my upper arm lightly.

"It was an accident…"

"Funny…he said the same thing" and then I pulled away and headed to my room. I plopped on my bed and laid there for several moments, until I heard a knock on my door. I shifted slightly.

"What Now?"

"Jeez, harsh much!" came Temari's voice. She opened the door and plopped on my bed.

"Tonight were going out!"

"Out…I don't do out!"

"Too bad, I'm dragging gaara and sasori along too."

"What for…cant we stay in and watch movies and stuff like that?"

"No…were going out! Come on it will be fun!"

"I don't know…"

"There will be alcohol served…"

"Well…only for a little while…"

"YES! Whew…I know you will be the hardest to convince"

"wait, you haven't told the other two yet?"

"Told us what?" I sat up sasori was in my doorway, gaara right behind him.

"how much did you hear?"

"From the part you screamed yes and that sakura would be the hardest to convince…?"

"we're going out tonight!" I grunted and fell back down on my bed.

"why did I let her drag me out here?" I said to myself. I currently was standing by a tree alone, drink in hand. This stuff was not strong enough for me to stay at this stupid party. And this was my fourth one. Sure I was feeling a buzz and maybe I was a little drunk…okay I was TOTALLY trashed. It didn't make this party any more fun. I decided to leave.

We were about a mile into the woods. There was a clearing with no trees where the party was, but I stayed by the trees. I totally lost sight of the other three that I was with about fifteen minutes into the party. Here it was an hour in and still no sign of gaara and sasori. I've seen temari flirting a couple times and she would come and give me drink after drink, asking me to try them. Maybe I had more than four. I can't remember. I started to walk in the direction that I thought was the way out of the woods. I kept tripping, but before I fell I would always catch myself. I was stopped like three minutes later by someone calling to me.

"Hay you…girl with the pink hair, stop." I turned around to see some frat guy making his way towards me.

"Wow, your really hard to catch up to…" he slurred out. He was probably as drunk as me, maybe more.

"Your hot! How come I didn't see you at the party?" I didn't answer him.

"Ah, the silent type that's even hotter" he reeked of booze. I turned around but he caught me and slammed me against a tree, pinning me there. I whimpered. I see the amount of alcohol hasn't changed his strength any. Just his stupidity level. I didn't dare speak because then he would smell the drinks on my breath. He was too close to my face.

"How about we dance…"

"How about you leave her alone" I looked behind him to see sasori.

"find your own girl. This ones mine" the guy slurred again. Sasori didn't look drunk at all. If this guy wasn't well so drunk and willing to get my cloths off I would have tried to make sasori jealous. Instead sasori grabbed the back of his jacket, spun him around and punched him in the face. The guy got the hint and took off. I turned around and started heading in the same direction as before. This time sasori followed me.

"Why thank you sasori for saving my life" he mimicked.

"Why are you fallowing me?" I asked

"Okay…not exactly what I expected you to say…"

"What did you expect!"

"Whoa…sorry for helping"

"…that came out harsher than it sounded in my head…sorry"

"Its fine…I probably deserved it…"

"No, you didn't…I'm just…"

"Drunk, yeah I can tell"

"Not where I was going with this but yeah I am and proud of it" at that moment I tripped over a tree trunk and grabbed the closest thing to try and break my fall. to both of our surprise it was sasori and he fell with me. I fell on my back and he fell on top of me. We stayed like that for a moment. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he got up and helped me up too. Then it occurred to me. He probably didn't kiss me because I was drunk. We got back to the house around ten thirty. I headed straight for my room. I didn't even bother to take off my shoes. I just fell asleep on my bed, door wide open and light on.

I don't know how long it was but I heard someone enter my room. I was barely awake. I opened my eyes halfway and saw sasori lean over me. He took my shoes off and picked me up enough to get the covers out from underneath me. I moaned when our bodies were pressed together. He shuddered. Then he set me back down and covered me up. He turned the lights off and headed for the door. He paused in the doorway for several seconds then closed the door.

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JIMMY "THE REV" SULLIVAN…WE WILL MISS YOU DEARLY R.I.P. BELOVED DRUMMER OF AVENGED SEVENFOLD. Born February 10, 1981. Died December 28, 2009. I CRIED FOR YOU! )`:**


	4. POPCORN

I really need to invest in a new laptop. That stupid thing is the reason I'm stuck at this stupid school office for the second time in a row. Here it is Monday and again I am sitting in this dark room finishing my editing. Oh, how I hate technology.

Something that was different this time is that Sasori stayed behind with me. He sat in the corner listening to his ipod, looking up at the ceiling.

Just as I was finishing up, I got another secret letter. I noticed that it was sent exactly at the same time as the first one. 4:03. that's a little too specific to be on accident.

_you caught my eye when I walked by _

_tension from the way you move _

_your heart is bruised_

_we sit and laugh it's all an act _

_the lies they see through _

_your such a fool… _

_As make-up runs down your cheeks _

_You found that you are lost again _

_Try to make your way back home _

_Found that you're alone _

_- Letters to the editor…I see through your mask sakura…don't hide_

I noticed this song right away. Escape the fate is my second favorite band of all time. My chemical romance being my first. The song Makeup was one of my favorite songs as well. This guy really knows me. Probably better than I know myself. The words at the end of the letter is what really caught my eye though. _'I see through your mask sakura…don't hide' . _what did that mean? What mask? Like the last letter, I printed it out. As soon as I got up from my chair Sasori looked towards me.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yeah…" then I sighed in contempt, smiling.

"What's gotten in to you?'

"Do I need a reason to be in a good mood? And yes there is a reason to let you know and no I shouldn't have to tell you…after all it is only 'crap' to you" my smile turned into a straight line.

"what, that stupid letter thing…"

"See what I mean! this is why I'm not telling you anything…EVER again!" I ran out of the room.

"SAKURA…!" I didn't answer him I just kept running until I was out of the school. I was about halfway to the benches out front when he caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What!" I stated harshly.

"I didn't mean it…look, if this letter thing means that much to you…then, I don't need to judge. I'm sorry!" his grip loosened on my arm until he let go completely. We both heard running feet and turned in the direction of Gaara running from the school.

"What the hell happened? I heard shouting!" I looked back to Sasori. He was still looking at me with pleading eyes.

"No, it's fine. There was just a misunderstanding" I said, still looking at Sasori. He nodded and turned to Gaara. Said man let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I thought you two were going to kill each other…and if you did that Temari would kill me" I let out a giggle. It was totally fake but Gaara didn't catch it.

He put his arm around my shoulder and started walking in the direction of our house. I was getting pulled along, but didn't protest. My thoughts drifted to the letter and I found myself smiling once again, despite the previous confrontation. Thank god that Gaara didn't suspect anything from it, or he would have asked. And when I told him it was another letter there would most likely be another confrontation. It was bad enough that me and Sasori just argued about the same thing.

Temari wasn't there when we got home. There was a note on the door, however. Gaara took it and read it out loud.

_Sakura,_

_Some of my friends asked if I wanted to hang out tonight, so I went to the mall. I'll be sure to get you something nice…by that I mean P.I.N.K. Love you! Oh yeah, I sent your computer out to be fixed…no need to thank me! _

_-Temari_

"Sometimes I really hate her…like right now" I said. Pink really just put a damper on my mood.

"Isn't that nice, she is getting you something!" Sasori mimicked. I glared at him.

"If you like it so much, you can have it!" I said in fake happiness. He frowned. I took that opportunity to escape to my room. Today was a long day. And I could tell that tomorrow was going to be longer.

----------------- _**SATURDAY **_---------------- 

The house was quiet. I was the only one home. Temari had a cheer tournament and would be gone until Monday. Gaara was at soccer finals and would be back tomorrow. And Sasori, well I didn't know where he was. He has been gone all day. It is now 7:00pm and I'm sitting in the living room, watching classic horror movies from like the 50's, popcorn in hand. The only light being from the television. These were the best times. I hear the front door open, then close. And the moment is gone.

Sasori walks in to the dark living room. He plops down on the couch next to me and reaches for some popcorn. I don't think so. I move it away. He averts his gaze away from the horror movie and to me, hogging the popcorn. At that moment I look very intrigued by the movie. He moves closer and reaches again. I pull it farther away. We repeat this process until the popcorn bucket is over my head and he is almost on my lap, reaching for said container. In a quick effort for him to not get any closer than he already is, I say something.

"I spit in it!"

"You Lie!" he retorts. I glare.

"Make your own!"

"We only had one package left and you know it!"

"Looks like someone is walking to the store then"

"Yeah you!" in a swift quick motion he slides closer and grabs the bucket away from me. Then he scooted to the other side of the couch.

"Hey" I pout as he pops a hand full into his mouth. This is not the last of the fight. I jump on top of him, each of my legs on ether side of him. It looks like I'm straddling him, but nether of us notice at the time. We only had one thing on our minds. Winning the battle. It was a pretty stupid battle…about popcorn but still. I kept reaching for it and finally got it.

"HA!" at that moment we both noticed our position. One of his hands is holding my arm and the other one is on my stomach, originally there to stop me from getting the bucket. I blush a little. I'm practically straddling him. He looks at the couch like it's the most interesting thing at the moment. Neither of us want to move. So we stay like statues for several seconds.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. His gaze snaps back to my face and we lock eyes. At that moment, he looses it. I drop the popcorn as he flips our position and lays me down on the couch. Now he's on top. But were not straddling anymore. The only part of our bodies not touching one another is our face and the upper portion of his chest, where he is holding himself up. We don't speak. Again we stay in that position for some time. I close my eyes slowly. My brain isn't comprehending what is happening right now.

Not even three seconds after I close my eyes, his lips brush mine. It isn't a kiss, really. Its more of a "do I really want to do this. I think he is waiting for me to comply, so I do. I lift my head up a little more so our lips press together tighter. It is still a soft kiss, but at least we are kissing now. He changes that by putting his hand behind my head and pressing it closer to him. I moan and he falters for a second. He breaks the kiss. I didn't expect him to say anything but then he does.

"I did it"

"What?" I had no idea what he meant by that.

"I wrote you the letters"

"wait…why?" He sat up and so did I.

"That night…in your room, I didn't want to stop. I lied. I didn't do those things because of my fucked up emotional state…I just said that because I…" he stopped talking. Sasori looked away form me. I took his chin and made him face me again. Then I placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I lied too…" He kissed me again. I don't think we even paid attention to the movie. The last thin I remember is Sasori carrying me to bed. He slept in my room that night, but it was different than the first night he slept in my room. He wasn't hesitant to hold me close, or to kiss the back of my neck. Did this day actually turn out better?

**WELL…MY LAPTOP HAS A VIROUS SO…ITS AT THE LAPTOP HOSPITAL!!! ITS GOING TO BE A LITTLE HARD FOR ME TO UPDATE BUT I WILL TRY AS FAST AS I CAN. **


	5. TELLING

**LAPTOPS FIXED…FOR ABOUT A MONTH NOW…HEHE UMM…ENJOY!**

"Honey, I'm home!" Gaara burst through the kitchen door dramatically. I sat on the counter eating an apple. Sasori was at the table drawing me eating my apple, much to my protest.

"Oh, great! Your home! And don't call me honey…" I stated sarcastically.

"I wasn't talking to you…I was talking to Sasori!" he said cheerfully. Sasori cocked his red eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too…um, sweetie…" he retorted, going back to his artwork. Gaara leaned on the counter next to me. My face twisted up.

"Um, not to sound harsh there 'sweetie' but you reek…do you even wash your jersey?" I stated. He sighed.

"For your information I was gone all weekend…how do you expect me to wash it…"

"Well, you need a shower…I can smell you from here man!"

"Your sweetie isn't so sweet…" I winked at Sasori then laughed. He staired at me and gave me a half smile. Gaara looked between the two of us for a second.

"Huh…" he said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Hmmm…nothing" he grinned. I frowned.

"No, that was not nothing…what are you hiding?" Sasori chipped in.

"Me! I'm not hiding anything…but someone else in this house is…" he sounded like a crime scene investigator who just found a clue.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go work on my column. And I suggest you take a shower" I walked out of the room, slightly surprised to find Gaara fallowing me up the stairs. Before a reached my door he stopped me.

"Cherry, what's up with you two? And don't say nothing because I can feel it in the air here…something's going on…But in a good way!?" That was the first time in a long time that I heard him call me the nickname he gave me when I was a kid. I turned around and leaned against my door.

"I don't really know…It's confusing…"

"Well, did anything happen between you too?"

"can we talk about this after you take a shower…your making me nauseous…"

"It's the jersey, Not me!" he defended, sighing. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I was going to turn around and enter my room but another set of footsteps coming up the stairs stopped me. Sasori walked over to me and kissed my lips softly. I pushed him away slightly and smiled.

"Stop, Gaara's here!" I said. It wasn't very convincing. That could have been because I didn't want him to stop.

"He's in the shower though…" his forehead rested against mine.

"I think we should tell him…he's on to us already, and I don't like lieing to him" I stated. He sighed.

"…I don't know…I kind of like sneaking around…" he smirked at me.

"That's not funny!" I stated.

"…Relax I was joking. I'll tell him if you want"

"No, he asked me…I will once he gets out of the shower…But if you really want to we don't have to tell Temari. Then one of these times you can just slip up and kiss me in front of her. Her face will be priceless"

"Hmmm, sounds fun!" he kissed me again. After that he took out his notebook and ripped a page out. He handed it to me. It was the drawing he was working on in the kitchen.

"Keep it!" I looked down at the paper. It looked like a photograph, except it was in pencil. I smiled. When I looked back up he was already half way down the hall. I turned around and walked into my room. I found I random tack and hung it on my wall. I grabbed my Ipod and plopped down on my bed. The music drowned everything out. And I didn't even notice that I started singing along.

_Do you believe in heaven aboveDo you believe in loveDon't tell a lieDon't be false or untrueIt all comes back to youOpen fire on my burning heartI've never been lucky in loveMy defenses are downA kiss or a frownI can't survive on my own_

Gaara walked in the door then. He came over to me and pulled out my headphones.

"Thrice, huh? Good band" he plopped down next to me and continued singing the next lyric to the song.

"_If a girl walks in And carves her name in my heart I'll turn and run away… Everyday we've all been led astray It's hard to be lucky in love_"

"Send me an angel is one of their better songs!" he continued.

"…what is it that you wanted to ask me about?" I asked.

"What's going on…I mean with you and Sasori…when I left on Friday you two seemed like everything was normal…but today…I don't know its just different between you two…"

"well…I guess things have changed is all…um why don't you ask Sasori. I really don't know how to explain it that well…"

"Did he kiss you?" he smirked. I blushed a little.

"Cherry, your red is showing!…he did didn't he…and you liked it!"

"W-wait…your not mad?"

"Hell no, why would I be. I only asked him to watch you all the time because I wanted to hook you two up! Damn, your both stubborn though…it took him this long to make a move!" I suddenly got really hot in the face.

"Um…actually…the night we had that argument and I locked myself in my room…"

"You guys have been sneaking around for two weeks?!"

"not really. We kissed that night…but then things became awkward…until last night"

"Your right…I really don't want to hear this from you…at least if Sasori told me I could imagine he was talking about some other chick instead of my Cherry!"

"We didn't do anything outside of kissing!" at that moment Sasori walked in the door. He comprehended what I said, saw Gaara laying on my bed, the turned around to walk away. Red faced I might add.

"Wait.." Gaara said, turning his gaze towards the door. Sasori froze in his tracks.

"Come back in here" Sasori sighed and turned around slowly.

"I was going to ask you a question Sakura, but I can see you are busy at the moment. I will come back when you are done" He said in a hurry. But Gaara fallowed him out the door. I listened to their conversation from where I sat.

"What took you so long?"

"Wait, What?" Sasori asked confused. Gaara sighed. There seemed to be a lot of sighing in this house lately.

"Man, I knew you were slow but I thought you would take a hint by now. You knew we had enough money to live on our own…why do you think I told Temari we didn't? It sure as hell wasn't to spend quality time with my sister…" No answer, so Gaara continued.

"I was trying to set you two up…"

"Man thanks anyway but Temari's not my type and-"

"Jesus Christ your fucking slow! Not Temari…Sakura!"

"Oh…"

"And from what she tells me, it worked!" I could imagine the smirk on his face. It made me blush again. Damn, since when did I blush so much. Just when I thought my blush would subside, Gaara had to speak up and ruin it.

"Now go spend some time with your girl…And remember, keep the noise down!" I heard a grunt. Sasori must have hit him. A few seconds later he came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"He took it surprisingly well…" I stated. He came over and laid down on my bed, putting his head on my lap. I played with his hair.

"Yeah…" he breathed and kissed my hand. After some time he spoke up again.

"The only thing about a drawing is you cant feel its warmth…I'm glad your not a painting…but you are art, puppet"

**OHH, PUN ON WORDS IN THE LAST LINE THERE!!! HAHA, I HAD TO ADD IT IN! SO THINGS AR GOING TO BEGIN TO HEAT UP BETWEEN THE TWO…**

*****I'M DEBATING IF I WANT TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER A LEMON….I DON'T KNOW…TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!?! **_**REVIEW**_** AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA*****


End file.
